musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amy Winehouse
Amy Jade Winehouse (n. 14 de septiembre de 1983), es una cantante y compositora británica de soul. Su álbum debut, Frank, editado en 2003, fue nominado a los Premios Mercury Music y ganó un Premio Ivor Novello en 2004 por su single Stronger than me. En 2006, Amy sacó su segundo álbum, Back to Black. El 14 de febrero de 2007 ganó un Brit award en la categoría de Mejor Artista Británica. En junio de 2007, Winehouse ha sido nuevamente nominada a los Mercury Prize, por Back to Black; su disco ha alcanzado el platino en Estados Unidos y, como broche de oro, ha conseguido tres nominaciones a los MTV Video Music Awards de 2007; ese mismo año, en noviembre, lanzó Back To Black Deluxe Edition, reedición de su exitoso álbum Back to Black y su primer DVD titulado Told You I Was Trouble. El 10 de febrero de 2008, se celebró la ceremonia de entrega de los Premios Grammy 2008, en que Winehouse resultó ser la gran ganadora de la noche, llevándose cinco de los seis premios a los que estaba nominada, entre ellos: Mejor nuevo artista, Grabación del año, Canción del año, Mejor interpretación femenina de pop por Rehab, además de Mejor álbum pop vocal por Back to Black, pero no pudo asistir a la ceremonia debido a que en un primer momento, Estados Unidos le denegó el visado debido «''a uso y abuso de narcóticos''», y aunque esta decisión fue reconsiderada, el visado no llegó a tiempo para que la artista pudiera asistir a la gala.'Grammy nominee Amy Winehouse’s U.S. visa troubles." Los Angeles Times. 5 February 2008. Finalmente intervino vía satélite desde Londres, interpretando dos de sus canciones más exitosas. Primeros años Winehouse nació en 1983 en el seno de una familia judía y con tradición musical en el jazz. Se crió en los suburbios de Southgate (norte de Londres) y fue al colegio Ashmole School. Contando con 10 años, Winehouse fundó una banda de rap llamada Sweet 'n' Sour. Amy describió esta aventura como «''los pequeños Salt 'n' Pepa judíos''». Más tarde fue al Colegio Británico de Selhurst (Croydon). Acudió a la escuela de teatro Sylvia Young Theatre School a los 12 años, pero fue expulsada a los 13 por «''no aplicarse''» y hacerse un piercing en la nariz. Creció escuchando distintos tipos de música desde Salt 'n' Pepa a Sarah Vaughan, y le regalaron su primera guitarra a los 13 años. Como curiosidad cabe indicar que solía actuar en directo por pequeños pubs de Londres, en concreto por la zona del famoso mercado de Camden Town. Su amigo, el cantante Tyler James, le dio su demo a un productor, comenzando su carrera profesional a los 16 años. Firmó su primer contrato con la discográfica Island/Universal. Crítica Back to Black tuvo un éxito rotundo, y una crítica favorable que ganó numerosas comparaciones con la «''era Motown de R&B». La revista ''Rolling Stone dijo que en este álbum, Amy Winehouse desprendía la fuerza de los intérpretes de indie y de hip hop. La revista anglosajona People afirmó que «''Back to Black es un disco que es mejor cada vez que lo escuchamos''». The New Statesmen remarcó que este segundo trabajo era mejor que el primero, refiriéndose a él como «''un impresionante trabajo de soul''». Amy Winehouse también ha recibido la atención de medios por causas ajenas a su voz. Su estilo, con su peculiar peinado con forma de colmena, ha engendrado imitadores y ha sido motivo de inspiración para diseñadores de modas, siendo Karl Lagerfeld el más conocido. Por otro lado, su comportamiento violento, sus ingresos en prisión, su drogodependencia y en definitiva los problemas médicos derivados de su comportamiento autodestructivo, se han convertido en noticias cotidianas desde 2007. Los abundantes problemas legales derivados de esta conducta han provocado que tanto ella como su marido hayan tenido que cancelar algunos viajes y conciertos.'Singer Winehouse 'has emphysema' BBC.co.uk. June 23, 2008.Spokeswoman: Amy Winehouse doesn't have emphysema Associated Press 23 June, 2008 Discografía Álbumes *''Frank'' (2003) 1.500.000 copias vendidas *''Back to Black'' (2006) 10.000.000 copias vendidas (a junio de 2008) DVD *''Told You I Was Trouble'' Sencillos Colaboraciones *"Addicted" con Professor Green *"Best for Me" con Tyler James de The Unlikely Lad *"Get Over It" con John the White Rapper *"You Know I'm No Good" con Ghostface Killah de More Fish *"B-Boy Baby" con Mutya Buena *"Valerie" con Mark Ronson Rarezas *"Alcoholic Logic" *"Procrastination" *"Get over it" *"I should care" *"What it is" *"Round Midnight" *"Brother" *"Beat the point of death" *"Fool's Gold" *"Mr. Magic" *"Monkey Man" (You Know I'm No Good CD2) *"To Know Him is to Love Him" (You Know I'm No Good CD1) *"Close to the Front" (Rehab CD2) *"Do Me Good" (Rehab CD1) *"Round Midnight" (Take the Box) *"Best Friend" (In my Bed/You Sent Me Flying) *"Will You Love Me Tomorrow?" (BSO de Bridget Jones: Sobreviviré) *"Hey Little Rich Girl" ("Back To Black Deluxe Edition") *"Cupid" ("Back To Black Deluxe Edition) *"You're Wondering Now ("Back To Black Deluxe Edition'') *"When My Eyes" *"Trilby" *"best for me" (tyler james). Vida Personal En octubre de 2007, fue descubierta junto con su esposo, Blake Fielder-Civil, consumiendo marihuana en un hotel de Noruega.La justicia noruega reclama a Amy Winehouse El País, 29 de diciembre de 2007. En enero de 2008, fue difundido un video donde presuntamente se observa a Winehouse fumando crack.Interrogan a Winehouse por video en el que consume drogas El Universal, 6 de febrero de 2008. Días después su compañía disquera anunció que ingresaría a un centro de rehabilitación, por propia voluntad, para contrarrestar su adicción.Amy Winehouse dice "sí" a la rehabilitación El País, 25 de enero de 2008. En mayo, fue citada por la policía de Londres en relación al video por delitos de drogas.Detienen a Amy Winehouse por delitos de drogas El Universal, 7 de mayo de 2008. Voz Poseedora de un timbre de voz capaz de adoptar todos los matices del mezzo-soprano, Amy Winehouse se acopla a estilos como el jazz, el blues y el soul. Su tipo de voz es de contralto, haciendo principalmente referencia a la contralto profunda, debido a la facilidad con la que afronta los graves. Enlaces externos *Página oficial *Myspace oficial ;Videoclips *Rehab *Back to black *Tears dry on their own *You know I'm no good *Love is a losing game *Stronger than me *F**k me pumps Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de jazz Categoría:Cantantes del Reino Unido Categoría:Compositores de Inglaterra Categoría:Ganadores de un Grammy Categoría:Artistas de Universal Music Group